Ella Dayne
'''Ella Dayne '''is the Lady of House Dayne, and wife of Maric Dayne. She is the mother of three children, Alliser, Una and Arianne, and was good friend with Alysanne Martell in her youth. Appearance Handsome in her age, beautiful in her youth, Ella Dayne has straight blonde hair, a warm complexion and gentle green eyes. Her cheekbones are high, and her jaw defined. The blush of her cheeks and height of her collarbone are kissed with hints of freckles, and despite her years, stress lines do not grace her, and it’s easy to tell why exactly she was, and still remains beautiful. History Ella Dayne was born Ella Ladybright in the summer of 335 AC, the middle of several children. Though her mother had caught a sickness by the time she was old enough to comprehend and read, another motherly figure had appeared in her life in the form of a Martell, where Ella had been sent to the Water Gardens shortly after the death of her mother. Alysanne Martell was a friend from the start, a woman who Ella very much admired, and at the same time, looked up to. Their friendship blossomed for over a decade until Ella came of age, and wed Maric Dayne at the age of fifteen. Maric had been the son of Lord Dayne, not the Sword of the Morning, but charming enough to both convince Ella to wed her, and abandon her childhood friend of Alysanne. They married on the sixth moon of 350 AC. Ella did not stop speaking with Alysanne however, and during the pregnancy that immediately followed her marriage, spoke with her as much as she could, often sending letters back and forth. Sometimes Ella would even ride to Sunspear to visit Alysanne. This would continue until Alysanne’s death in 370 AC. Maric and Ella’s first child was a son, whom her father named Alliser, and claimed would be a great warrior in his day. Three years after, Ella was blessed with a set of twins, two girls. Both were bright, and Ella looked forward to raising either of them, however, a strong sickness fell over the both of them and were forced to take refuge in High Hermitage, where they were periodically checked on for illness. It lasted for five years, that illness, which had brought both children to the brink of death. A new potion had been created by the maester however, and Una, her first daughter, survived, but Arianne did not, and died a girl of twelve. At her funeral, Ella sang several songs, and discovered a talent for long, melodious pieces of song. Obsessed now with perfecting the cure, Ella sought out the help of Maesters and was eventually able to delve into the arts of alchemy. Recent Events 370 AC It only seemed like Ella’s life would get worse, because at the brink of 370 AC her long time friend from as early as 340 AC died, leaving Ella distraught, and depressed. She almost died from this depression; she refused to eat, and her husband took on a paramour in this time, though he has since discarded the woman as Ella has returned to health. Timeline * 335 AC - Ella is born * 339 AC - Ella’s mother dies * 340 AC - Ella was sent to the Water Gardens to be raised there, and gathered a quick friendship with Alysanne Martell * 350 AC - Ella departed the Water Gardens to marry Maric Dayne, and married him on the sixth moon. Later in the year, they had their first son, which they named Alliser. * 353 AC - Ella gave birth to twins, either named Una and Arianne. * 365 AC - Arianne died of an illness, and Una barely survived. * 370 AC - Ella fell into a steep depression due to Alysanne’s murder, and Maric had a paramour, who was dismissed quickly following Ella’s coming back to senses. Family ** Maric Dayne - Husband - 41 - Gift: Administrator * Alliser Dayne - Son - 20 - Gift: Strong * Una Dayne - Daughter - 17 - Gift: Beauty * Arianne Dayne - Daughter Deceased Category:House Dayne Category:Dornish Category:Westerosi